Naruto and happiness Dojutsu
by Dragon-yami-Slayer
Summary: This is the story of Naruto, slightly modified, lemons, a bit of action, romance, NarutoxHarem. I'm not good at summary so be indulgent and at least read the prologue


_**Me: Welcome to my first Fic, which will be exclusive Lemon. So far the program Lemon, and now ah yes, quit if you do not like this style of Fic.**_

_**Attention in the Fic Naruto is very strong, with a unique and especially Dojutsu he takes revenge on Konoha, NarutoxHarem**_

_**Ps. I am Belgian, so I use my few English classes and Google Translate to help me, since there is not much fiction in French, I decide to make my Fics in French.**_

* * *

A boy of eight years running in the forest, he had hair the color of the sun, and eyes as bleux the ocean, crying, screaming.

"Why, why do you hate me," moaned the boy.  
"Dirty devil comes here, you must die," cries a villager.

The chase lasted a good fifteen minutes, fortunately, the boy managed to get away with hiding in a cave. To survive he decided to remain hidden in the cave, and sleep on the ground freeze, said the cave last night, the boy golden hair awoke.

"Now, maybe I should be looking to go for food, for they do not seek me." said the boy with the golden hair.

So he put on the road in the forest, finding some fruit in his findings there were two apples and an orange. when he was about to eat his meager booty, he heard a groan. So he went and surprise a fox caught in a trap.

"Poor vixen, you must have me, wait I'll remove the trap of your leg," said the boy.

He pulled the trap, leg of the fox. The vixen, poorly developed, the boy decided to take care of, time to healing. He shared his meager meal with the fox, and when he slept snuggled against the fox in his dream, someone was given him, mythical power that only the Rikudo Sennin had the honor to have.

"Young boy, how did you name" asked a voice.  
"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said, thinking it was a strange dream.  
"Thank you for saving the vixen, young Naruto, you souvert lot, and you do not hesitate to saved vixen, tell me it's your dream," the voice asked.  
"I want find a family who will love me, and avenge me of those who hate me," said Naruto.  
"Well, I'll give a power that will give you the opportunity to have a great family." explained the voice.  
"Really, how pourais I have the opportunity to have a family and be able to avenge those who hate me" asked Naruto.  
"I'll give you a single Dojutsu, which will of powers controlled the feelings of others, his name is Katame-Kan'gai, this power will give you the opportunity you gave others the pain and charmed n 'any person, authority is to use without moderation, "said the voice.

"Thank you, but why me" asked Naruto.  
"Your heart is pure, despite all the suffering that you have received, proof that everyone is entitled to happiness and suffering," said the voice.  
"But do I know ron name" asked Naruto.  
"Okay, my name is Yami and I forget most importantly, your new Dojutsu another utility get eternal youth and the person you will mark the eternal youth, but she can die like any any person, "said Yami.  
"Thanks for everything Yami-san" Naruto said.  
"Nothing, kid, now it's time to wake you" Yami told.

Naruto woke up and when he saw the fox watching the sleeping when she should see that Naruto woke up, she licked his face showing some fruit she had to pick up a few meters from the cave.

"Thank you, Akane-Chan but because its getting better, you can go now" said Naruto sadly.  
"Akane, I like to name, Naruto-san, you have me save my life, you've fed, so now according to the code of honor foxes, I must stay with you" said Akane  
"You speak" Naruto gasped.  
"Yes, I'm Vixen, the Vixen Cland Foxes wind invocation level 3 (intermediate level), but you can call me Akane" explained happily Vixen.

"Okay, Akane-Chan, but now he must go before other villagers come attack us," said Naruto.

Akane, jumps on Naruto's shoulder and rolled around his neck.

"Very well, or will we, Naruto-san" Akane asked.  
"Call me, Naruto-kun, Naruto-san or not, Naruto-Sama, and to answer your question we will see Jiji, he can help us, when I was alone I could very well survive alone, but now that there are two, I'll try to have a place where we could vixe every two turns without we hunt, "explained Naruto.  
"In fact, Naruto-Kun why you're not too surprised to see me talk" Akane asked.  
"Simple, after my dream nothing can surprise me," said Naruto.  
"Oh, what a dream" Akane asked.

On the road Naruto explained his dream, Akane was not at all surprised she had heard speak to dreams, and promised Naruto to help him have mastered this Dojutsu, the last trip, he was quiet and he came without too much trouble before the pallet of Hogake. And in its offices.

"Naruto, what good is that surprisse you here, you should be in orphelinas" Sarutobi said.  
"Jiji, I'm done throwing orphelina since I was five," said Naruto sadly.

Naruto explained, this happened on the day of his five years, he found himself in the street, throw him orphelina saying, "demons are not welcome." That almost every day he found himself chase by villagers in the morning until the sun lay in not mentioning his dream, including small and Akane, Sarutobi saw disconcerting and took Naruto wash, giving it a new coat, and the nourishing, and told him that now he'll always be there for Naruto, now he will dwell with him, continuing to worry, Naruto delighted to see his "Jiji" every day, once asleep Sarutobi asked emergency council and civil ninja.

"Why ask us Sarutobi-San" Mikoto Uchiha asked (in my fic, Mikoto Uchiha is still alive).  
"I want you talk about Naruto Uzumaki" Sarutobi began.  
"You will finally kill the demon" spoke loudly Mebuki Haruno.  
"No, do not call more devil, or I'll kill you with my own hands," said Sarutobi by releasing its maximum Ki.  
"Then why Hogake-San" Inuzuka Tsume asked, who had always lutez against injustice, one of the few people not hate Naruto as much of the Inuzuka clan.

"Well, I would tell you of his condition of life, but I'm short, Naruto lived alone in the forest alone last three years, and he fesait chase by villagers, it suffers from malnutrition, and I want you announce that I will collect Naruto home, so come to the end of my speech I would like you pass the word, only whisper through on Naruto, the person who will say the words petre executed on the "Sarutobi announced .

When villagers therefore Mebuki Haruno, was told they could protest from Sarutobi, relaxing meurtière attention to people who would speak.

* * *

_**And here end of the prologue, and after mature reflection, it will not be as lemons, I intend to build a story around the Lemons, here I await your opinion.**_

_**Ah yes, the Harem (not yet devinitive).**_

_**Akane, Yoshino Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha, Hyuuga Hana (I know she is dead, and do not even know his first name), Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Haku Fem Fem Gaara (not down ), Karui, Samui, Fu, Yugito, Yugao, Shizune, Hana Inuzuka, Isaribi, Shion, and Kurama Hamaru. And here it is not so I can dévinitive added or removed, and all these characters will not all be in the foreground, there will be just a little flirt with a little lemon scene, so here goes. Last thing, any quote characters are not placed in this order, I could start with Shion, such as Hana Inuzuka.**_


End file.
